


March Hare

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Fiction, General, Hattercrow - Freeform, Literature, M/M, Romance, Short Stories, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: His March Hare returned, battered and broken, but he had come back to him.





	March Hare

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small hattercrow(?) thing I've had floating around.
> 
> I don't own my boys --> DC

“Alice?” Jervis looked up from the mess of wires in front of him. He had been happily working away when a thud by the doorway had interrupted his train of thought. “Come out, come out!” Silence greeted his demand for a few seconds, the man shaking his head as he prepared to return to his work.

“Not Alice, dear Hatter.” Brows furrowed in confusion, the Rogue hovering a hand over his trusty blade buried in wires nearby, as someone approached from the shadows. The voice was strange, different, and Jervis did not want strangeness right now, not when he had so much work to do. His thoughts were scattered once again when the figure came into the light, knife clattering to the floor.

_“March Hare?”_ The whisper carried across the empty room, big blue eyes wide as the other approached him. The man before him was…broken. Blue eyes, that had once looked like captured lightning, were now a milky grey. He felt a shudder of fear as they followed his every movement, exposed teeth glinting in the low light of Jervis’s workshop. A bandaged hand reached over and placed itself on Jervis’s right cheek, the two men staring at each other. “What in the name of Wonderland happened to you?”

“Croc happened.” What was left of Jonathan’s lips turned into a frown when confusion clouded Jervis’s face. “The beast, Jabberwocky.”

“But why?” Jervis shook his head slightly as he led Jonathan further inside his workshop, a ratty but clean kitchen just beyond another door. The psychologist settled into a chair as Jervis went about making tea, concerned when Tetch’s movements were sloppy and jilted.

“I do not know.” Jervis looked upset as he served the other after the water had been poured into the teapot. He nearly flinched when Jonathan reached out, bandaged fingers tucking dirty black hair out of his face. The shorter male leaned into his touch, a soft hum leaving him. “I have missed you, Jervis.” The shorter man let out a slightly crazed giggle but nodded in agreement. He had missed his March Hare rather terribly, having not seen him for quite a long time. His time in solitary briefly brought him from his thoughts, a shudder making Jonathan tilt his head in question.

“March?” The question was soft, full of so many emotions Jonathan could not place them if he tried. “Will you stay for tea this time?”

“Yes, this time I shall stay.” Jervis cracked a smile, gazing up without fear into those milky eyes.

All was well again.  
  



End file.
